Friends For Life
by The Voice of ther Wind
Summary: Shadow misses Maria deeply but with some help from Sonic, SShadow realises he's not truely alone.In memory of Sarah Povey. Miss ya girl. REVIEW and be gentle. My irst Sonic fanfic


**Hiya again everyone, here is my first Sonic fanfic so please review and no flames or I'll send Shadow after you. This one shot is dedicated to my best friend, Sarah Povey, who passed away earlier this year. This is for you my friend. **

_**In memory of Sarah Povey**_

_**My Best Friend**_

_**1993-2011**_

_**We miss you Sarah**_

_**Xx**_

Shadow the Hedgehog continued to toss and turn in his sleep. A deep frown covered his face and sweat rolled off of him in waves. He clenched the blanket tightly. Suddenly a loud cry ripped from his throat as he bolted upwards. Shadow gasped for air desperately. His crimson eyes darted around the room desperately seeking something that couldn't be found.

Shadow took a few deep breaths and managed to calm down. The Ultimate Life Form wiped the sweat from his brow and sighed heavily. He glanced up at the clock and clenched his fist in anger and frustration. It was 24:55 pm. In five minutes it would be the day. The day that haunted his mind while awake, and dreams when he slept. Getting up he threw the blanket over his shoulders and went out onto the balcony. For the past week he had been staying with Sonic and the gang at Chris's house. Well he wasn't staying here voluntarily.

_Shadow managed to dodge the robot's metallic arms, but just. Shadow rushed at the robot and at the last minute unleashed his attack. _

''_Chaos Spear''_

_Four yellow energy beams shot from Shadow's hand and lunged towards the robot. But unfortunately the robot managed to get one last shot in before Shadow's attack reached it. Shadow smiled when he saw the robot explode, satisfied. However the victory was short lived when excruciating pain shot through his right shoulder, causing him to instinctively clench it. He hissed as blood seeped from between is fingers, staining his while gloves. He managed to open one eye and glanced down at his shoulder, it was bad to say the least. Shadow managed to stand despite his spinning head._

'' _Damn...robot.''_

_The Ultimate Life Form clenched his teeth as the pain in his shoulder increased. He had no idea where he was going and he didn't care really. When he looked up he found himself in front of Chris's house. Shadow managed to get to the front door before his body gave in. Shadow felt his body hit the ground._

'' _Shadow?'' _

_Shadow saw concerned emerald eyes before he gave in to the darkness._

Shadow placed a hand onto his wounded shoulder, remembering how careful Aimee had been when dressing them. With the blanket still draped over his shoulders Shadow gazed up at the stars. The night sky was filled with stars, all shining brilliantly. There was one in particular that got Shadow's attention. It shone brighter than any other.

_Maria_

A tear escaped his attention as it slid down his cheek and fell onto the railing of the balcony, dying it a darker shade than the rest - suddenly the clock chimed midnight. Shadow smiled and chuckled softly to himself. He cast his gaze once more to the star as tears appeared in his crimson eyes.

'' Happy Birthday Maria. Hope you have a good one.''

The dark hedgehog chuckled darkly to himself. Hot tears streaked down his face and fell onto the balcony railing once more. His chest burnt with emotion.

'' Ya know Shadow I didn't think you could show emotion. Guess I was wrong.''

Shadow once again clenched his fists in frustration and anger.

'' Get the hell out of here Faker.''

Sonic jumped down from the roof and stood behind Shadow. He leaned against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest and his face serious for once.

'' Shadow, look at me.''

Shadow glanced over his shoulder slightly, anger evident in his eyes. Sonic sighed and placed his hand on his friend and rival's shoulder.

'' It's alright. I know what today means to you. The only reason I disturbed ya was because well...friends shouldn't be alone on days like this.''

Shadow continued to glare at Sonic and turned his gaze back at the stars. Sonic sighed heavily and turned to leave.

'' Sonic''

Sonic looked back at Shadow, who still had his back turned to him. The dark hedgehog turned to look at the blue hedgehog. A rare happy smile covered Shadows features.

'' Thanks.''

Sonic did his trade mark smile and thumbs up and left the dark hedgehog in peace once more. Shadow leaned against the railing and gazed up at the stars once more.

'' Well Maria, it's nice to know that I have others who care for me, but you will always be my best friend. No matter what happens. Again Happy Birthday Maria. ''

Shadow yawned and realised how tired he felt suddenly. He turned to go back inside when he felt the wind blow against him, caressing his face. He closed his eyes and felt her hands on his face and her kiss on his forehead. A smile graced his lips as her voice echoed in his heart and ears.

'' _I love you, Shadow the Hedgehog.''_

Shadow sighed contently as peace and happiness filled him.

'' I love you too Maria.''

Shadow crawled into bed, mindful of his shoulder, and pulled the covers over him. He once again closed his eyes and drifted off into a peaceful sleep. Sonic smiled from his perch on the roof and gazed up at the stars.

'' Don't worry Maria; we'll all be here to watch over him. After all that's what friends are for and Happy Birthday.'' Sonic lay back down with his hands behind his head and allowed sleep to take him peacefully. Up above in the heavens the stars continued to shine just like the bond of friendship.

**Until next time **

**Bye.**


End file.
